


chasing fire

by chanqqmin



Series: 7DAYS OF SUNNEW [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, TO MUCH FLUFF SAVE ME, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, doctor!Chanhee, mafia!Sunwoo, my brain is rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanqqmin/pseuds/chanqqmin
Summary: Their relationship was ironic. Chanhee was a doctor, who swore to spend his entire life dedicating to help everyone till the day he dies, whilst Sunwoo, on the other hand, was the mafia clan boss known for leading the biggest and most powerful group in South Korea. Chanhee wasn't sure how their relationship bloomed or how it was set into shape as to what they were now—it was almost like a mystery.Doctors and mafia members are the opposite of tue spectrum but here they are, fucking and loving eachother to death....tl;dr: that one sunnew mafia and doctor fic that i've always wanted to write
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Series: 7DAYS OF SUNNEW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130549
Kudos: 45





	chasing fire

**Author's Note:**

> part of my "7DAYS OF SUNNEW" project(can be read nonchronologically :-))  
> inspired by the song "CHASING FIRE" by lauv
> 
>  **WORK OF FICTION** dont take this too seriously kek

"Fuck, Chanhee, get off," Sunwoo cursed underneath his breath as he pushed Chanhee off his bare chest, walking over to get his boxers and putting them on before answering his ringing phone. The older of the two stayed on the bed, still with no clothes on from the physical intimacy they had just done a few minutes prior.

From the other side of the room, Chanhee watched as Sunwoo cleared his throat before talking into the phone with a face that seemed so serious—furrowed eyebrows, lips curving down with mouth open yelling our profanities and complaints every second.

Their relationship was ironic. Chanhee was a doctor, who swore to spend his entire life dedicating to help everyone till the day he dies, whilst Sunwoo, on the other hand, was the mafia clan boss known for leading the biggest and most powerful group in South Korea. Chanhee wasn't sure how their relationship bloomed or how it was set into shape as to what they were now—it was almost like a mystery.

Humming underneath his breath softly so that he himself can only hear the song that he was singing, Chanhee reached to where his clothes were piled up before wearing them, although it was now drenched and reeked of sweat but there wasn't another option. Figuring that Sunwoo wasn't going to be up for another round, Chanhee had decided to just wear all his clothes.

His dress-shirt laid underneath his black long coat, finished with a tie that loosely hung around his neck. In the corner of his eye, he could see Sunwoo eyeing him from the other corner of the room, staring at Chanhee up and down.

As soon as Chanhee had put on all his clothes and with his hoodie, that he would wear during work (because FUCK, the hospital he works at really likes to blast their aircon--and no exception during the winter either), over his shoulder, he sat on the bed again and laid back on the fluffy mattress. Hotel rooms are godly, he believed. Easy to just leave and dispose of when done with business that is concealed behind closed doors, and also an addition of simply great quality beds that don't creek every second.

He scooted his body until he felt the wall behind him before sitting up and scooting slightly more until his back hit the wall and he was comfortable. Sunwoo still seemed to be intensely having a rapid-fire conversation with whoever he was on the phone with, almost like every word that was coming out of the younger's mouth seemed like it was from a famous rapper's.

Chanhee patted his pants' pockets for a second, trying to find his phone before successfully locating it then putting his hand in to fetch it out in front of him. His screen flashed open to a selfie of both him and Sunwoo on a picnic date at the riverbank of Han river, when Chanhee still sported his pink hair and Sunwoo with his fiercy red hair.

He couldn't say that he had missed his pink hair; it was almost like he probably liked his current hair colours—blonde and blue—than pink, and any other shades of pink he had pulled off in the past.

How many shades of pink had he ever pulled off? Probably ever since his days as a resident, he answered the question himself.

Chanhee spent the next few minutes on his social media, typing out replies to messages to his other friends and checking his schedule tomorrow: a surgery at 10am which is estimated to end at two in the afternoon; another surgery extending from four to five; and then several other appointments throughout the entire day. 

As soon as Sunwoo ended his call and walked towards the bed, Chanhee quickly pocketed his phone with a bright smile on his face, arms open for a hug. Quickly accepting the invitation to a cuddle, Sunwoo immediately jumped into Chanhee's arms as Chanhee used the wall as support whilst Sunwoo straddled his lap, nuzzling his nose into the older of the two's shoulder.

"What was the call about?" Chanhee asked gently, using his hand to pat the younger's back in a tender way. Sunwoo mumbled something through the cloth of Chanhee's dress shirt, but Chanhee couldn't catch it. "Pardon?"

Sunwoo slightly tilted his head so his nose would be tickling the other's neck, along with his hair that was already making Chanhee have goosebumps by the tip of each strand poking at the bare skin of the slid-down long-coat he was wearing and the not-fully-buttoned dress-shirt. The younger's lips touched Chanhee's neck before starting to suck on it gently.

There was a small break when Sunwoo pulled away before answering the question, "someone saw one of our debt collectors threatening with a knife to someone. We'd probably have to deal with that and shit—the guy is in custody with us right now though." The twenty minutes of phone call was simply shortened into two sentences as Chanhee tilted his neck to the opposite side that Sunwoo wasn't sucking on, giving more exposure for the younger to indulge in. Sunwoo spoke up again, lifting his face from Chanhee's neck, "another round?"

Upon hearing that and pulling away and leaving behind a whining Sunwoo, Chanhee shook his head. "I have work tomorrow."

"But-"

"I have to do surgery tomorrow at ten."

"Fuck doctors," Sunwoo swore, getting off the older's lap to lie down on the bed, face facing away and back facing towards Chanhee, in a fetal position as his hands laid in front of his body, fidgeting.

"You're already fucking a doctor right now," Chanhee teased, crawling over to test his chin on Sunwoo's side.

"A doctor, who doesn't want another round of sex," Sunwoo retorted back sharply. Chanhee cocked his head to the side, letting out an exhausted sigh. 

"C'mon~ I'm already clothed up! Let's just call today a day," Chanhee protested, getting himself off the bed onto the floor, stretching his limbs in the process before reaching out a hand to Sunwoo, who grabbed it to drag himself up. Seeing that his older was tired and wasn't ready, Sunwoo mumbled a quiet 'fine' underneath his breath. 

"What would you do without me?" Chanhee laughed, letting go of their locked hands. 

"Die, essentially," Sunwoo responded simply, walking over to the pile of his own clothes after getting on his two feet. He rapidly put on each clothing—a dress shirt, similar to Chanhee, and black leather pants that particularly hugged his legs in a suggestive way.

Averting his eyes away, Chanhee pocketed his hands. "Really?" 

"Yeah— duh. You're the reason I don't have to go to the doctor every week with a gunshot wound and also with an excuse of ' _I got shot.. again'_ ," Sunwoo said it almost like a matter of fact, putting on his pants last before spinning around, sticking to Chanhee's side as they exited the hotel room in the state it was in—blankets on the floor with pillows scattered on the bed. Chanhee had figured the room service wouldn't mind anyways; he and Sunwoo were regulars.

Sunwoo added on further, "going to doctors for that nearly made me seem like a delinquent, getting somehow in a bloody mess every week." 

"Well, you are technically considered one, aren't you?" Chanhee questioned, pressing the elevator button to go down. "Couldn't you have just asked Kevin to patch you up? I thought he was in nursing before dropping out."

Sunwoo shrugged, groaning, "there's a certain extent too, y'know. Certain extent to what Kevin is able to do." 

"He looks smart," Chanhee pointed out, looking up as the elevator dinged, signalling its arrival in a few seconds before grabbing the younger's hands to drag both of them into the lift as it arrived. 

"He is.. good with knives. Smart and artistic in a way," Sunwoo admitted, pressing the button to the 'G' floor and then feeling as the elevator started to shift down from the 29th floor down to the ground. 

"He's the one who has been putting lilies over dead bodies, hasn't he?" Chanhee inquired, thinking back to the news flashes of an up-and-rising killer, who carefully and precisely slashes targets with clean strikes at vital organs, ending lives within a split second, as assumed, with all of left behind is a lily. 

Sunwoo shrugged again, yawning, "he thinks its artistic, and if I quote: 'lilies mean sympathy. I sympathise with my victims.'." Chanhee snickered at the meaning behind the flowers, until the door opened to the lobby. He squeezed Sunwoo's hand to stay quiet for a second as topics like these weren't suitable to speak in public. 

When was speaking about yourself murdering and threatening people as a job even a suitable topic for thd public anyways?

As soon as they entered Chanhee's car—an Audi Q3—, Sunwoo started to speak again, ranting on small parts of his job within the last week and catching Chanhee up to whatever drama (can you even call full-blown gun fights with several death casualities, drama?) that's been happening in Seoul, and also how a mafia group from Gyeongju has been harrassing some of his own members. 

"Do you regret being a mafia member at all? At that, a leader of one of the biggest clans?" Chanhee asked out of curiosity once they stopped at a red light, watching in the riew view mirror as Sunwoo shook his head.

"That's the same with if I ask you _'do you regret getting ten years of education just to become a surgeon?'_ because the answer is going to be no—I enjoy doing this because its something that I enjoy, and so do you, right?" Sunwoo answered with compatisons, using hand gestures before meeting with Chanhee' s eyes in the rearview mirror at the _'right?'_. 

"Probably, yeah," Chanhee responded shortly, stepping off the break as the car started to exhilarated further again towards an upcoming highway toll, paying for it before going up onto the highway. 

"In other's eyes, our jobs might not be fun to maintain. Like you having to sometimes work twelve-hours and me having to sometimes kill people and _well_ — get shot," Sunwoo explained further before speaking one last line in English, " _you got it, man?_ " 

"Yeah." 

"Good." A smile came on Sunwoo's lips as the fiery-headed peered out of the window, to look at the skyscrapers in the horizon. 

"Sometimes I wonder _why_ I'm dating you—it's not like I don't like you because, well, I do, but rather how our relationship is so taboo; who thought someone, who commits crime for a living and does harm to others, would attract someone else, who swore to spend their life saving people?" Chanhee spoke out loud, not caring as to how he worded it—but to be fair, he tried to word it carefully. 

Sunwoo let out a toothy smile. "Maybe it's fate. We're like a symbiotic relationship in the nature~!" he added on, "you tend to my wounds when I get injured and.. if you get injured, I'll kill the person who had harmed you," he defined he simply, ending it off with a trusting smile and a wink as Chanhee scoffed. 

"That sounds hardcore," Chanhee stated, turning a left at the intersection to finally reach the road where Sunwoo's apartment building was at.

"You're everything to me; I don't think something like that would be considered hardcore," Sunwoo specified, thinking about it and then clicking his tongue.

"Nothing is considered as hardcore when you're a mafia leader gang, I assume," Chanhee guessed as Sunwoo finger-gunned at him.

"Ding~ You're correct!" Sunwoo beamed at Chanhee but as soon as the younger had realised where they were at, he whined, "can't I stay at your's tonight?" 

"You're not acting like an almighty mafia leader right now," Chanhee pointed out whilst shaking his head, looking further down the road to find the building. 

"I'm not at work right now—I don't need to act tough," Sunwoo replied in a matter-of-fact voice, grumbling and crossing his arms. "Your place is better than mine! C'mon~" 

"No." Short and simple; it was all it took for Sunwoo to heave out a sigh. Chanhee gripped tighter on the stirring wheel as he spotted the building in the distance. 

"Was I not satisfactory today? I let you call me daddy–" 

"Sunwoo!" Chanhee scolded, pressing on the break immediately once they reach the entrance of the apartment building. Snickers came out of the fiery-headed boy as he raised his eyebrows. 

"Or did I not make you sore enough-" 

"Sunwoo, I am not scared to kick you out of this car," Chanhee threatened, unlocking the cardoors and unbuckling his seatbelt. Closing the car engine, he pocketed the car keys, opening the door to let himself out before slamming it shut. 

Sunwoo still remained in the car seat with a pout and his arms crossed, whilst Chanhee went to the passenger side and opened the door, crouching down to look at the younger. 

"Knock knock," Chanhee played a classic joke as Sunwoo narrowed his eyes. 

"Who's there?" 

"Fuck." 

"Fuck, who?" Sunwoo responded, his eyebrows rose up as his interest piqued. 

"Fuck you—get out of the car, you stupid small baby," Chanhee retorted, pulling on Sunwoo's arm—though not hard enough to cause bruising—and eventually, Sunwoo does give in and willingly exit the car.

Grumbling, Sunwoo grabbed onto Chanhee's hand, holding it tight and interlacing it with his own fingers as they entered into the building, saying 'hello' as they walked one of the other people, who also lived in the building, before standing in front of the elevator, waiting for its arrival.

"Today was short," Sunwoo complained, bringing back their previous topic of ths very-so intimate act they had graciously (unholy) performed in the hotel room.

"No, it wasn't. You're just horny," Chanhee responded simply, listening as the elevator 'ding'ed and they entered into the cramped space, with no one else in it other than them.

"Maybe I am," Sunwoo mumbled underneath his breath before letting go of Chanhee's hand then burying his face into the blonde' s neck, sucking on it slightly.

"Sunwoo, we can't do it here," Chanhee hissed, trying to shake off the other, but to his dismay, Sunwoo stuck like a leech as he kept still biting with his teeth, and with the occasional teasing lick.

The elevator halted as Chanhee looked at the top to see what floor they were at—and it definitely wasn't Sunwoo's.

Just in time with the elevator door opening, Chanhee took a step away from Sunwoo, and feeling the younger's sliva uncomfortably slid down his neck to then on his dress shirt, where it got soaked up.

He bowed hello to the person, who had entered the elevator, before narrowing his gaze to Sunwoo with a stare that said ' _I told you so_ ', as to which the fiery-headed shrugged his shoulders.

 _'Whatever'_ , Chanhee could guess what Sunwoo was trying to say with the action before turning way, scowling.

The stranger's destinated floor was a few above Sunwoo's so they quickly made their exit out of the elevator, and then as soon as the doors of the elevator shut again, Chanhee felt his back pushed towards the hard wall.

Sunwoo's entrance to his apartment was only a few steps away as Chanhee tried to wiggle out of the younger's hold.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Sunwoo mumbled, using his hand to angle Chanhee's jaw to face towards him then pushed his forehead forwards so that they would be clashing together.

"Sunwoo, we're in public still," Chanhee scolded, using his hand to push at tbe other's chest.

Sunwoo let out a mumble before giving up and simply hugging Chanhee with his hands around the older's waist; his nose buried in the cloth of the blonde's dress shirt, staying there for just a while as Chanhee doesn't do anything but let out a defeated laugh and patted Sunwoo's back.

"You're tired?" Chanhee questioned in a hushed tone to Sunwoo's ear, feeling as the younger nodded his head. Resting his own head on Sunwoo's shoulder, Chanhee also quietly agreed, "me too."

"I want everything to stop for just a moment; all whatever shit is happening between mafia clans and your work to stop so we can just be together till the end of time," Sunwoo ranted, gripping his hold on Chanhee harder. "Why is that so hard?"

"We live in a capitalist world—we need to make money," Chanhee joked around with a small smile. "If that what you really want, I can just take a day off tomorrow and make that day all your's okay?"

Sunwoo perked his head up so that his nose would be brushing at the side of Chanhee's face; his eyes were widened.

"You can do that?"

"It's not really a good option but yeah I can; they'll understand," Chanhee moved his head slightly further away, pressing against the wall to look at the fiery-headed in the eyes.

"Thank you," Sunwoo responded quickly, putting a quick peck on Chanhee's lips as a hearty laugh escaped his mouth.

"Make sure that the person, who saw your debt collector threatening, is dead though," Chanhee teased, leaning in for also a small peck in return, on Sunwoo's nose, before wiggling out—easier than before as Sunwoo had loosened his grip.

He walked towards and stopped in front of Sunwoo's door to his apartment, waiting for the younger to come tredding along, with his hands rummaging in his pockets, trying to find his key before halting in his action.

"Can we just go to your condo instead? It's better than mine," Sunwoo pleaded with a soft smile.

"Because I promised it'll be your day tomorrow, might as well go along," Chanhee answered without much effort to even say no, gaining a hearty laugh from Sunwoo.

"Thank you~"

"Yeah, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> labelled as fluff bc i didnt know what i was doing half of the time😳🤛 this is finally out after being in my underground draft dungeon for the last two weeks
> 
> TWT@chanqqmin  
> 👍


End file.
